Remember Me
by ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here's the brief outline: Percy's forgotten nearly everything and when Annabeth come, he starts to remember the grey-eyed angel from his memories. Ever-so-slightly Percabeth. One-shot.


**A/N Okay, so hi guys, I'm Robyn and I love ice cream as you probably would have guessed from my name, and I'm a girl so DO NOT GET MIXED UP WITH MY RUBBISH BOY'S NAME MUM DECIDED TO TORTURE ME WITH. Also, you gotta stick with me, cos I'm a weirdo.**

**And if you have not heard of my story Kidnappers and Flashbacks, I would suggest you read it 'cos it's weird and probably my best story so far.**

**The summary's rubbish, by the way.**

**Anyway, enjoy! This is my first one-shot so don't kill me if it's terrible.**

* * *

Percy

point of view

I woke up to find myself in a white room on a white bed. My mind was all fuzzy, as if I had memories but I had no idea where they came from. Scrap that, I couldn't even remember my age. What was I, fifteen? Sixteen? I knew my name was Percy Jackson but that was it. I also remembered something else, like an angel or something...

Suddenly, the door burst open from one side and a girl rushed in. Her face was pale and her eyes were full of worry. She had curly blonde hair down her back that triggered my memory slightly but I couldn't think of what, and her eyes, wow. They were like jewels in her face, big, perfect storm-cloud grey jewels that glittered with different shades of grey every time she moved. She saw me and she softened at once. "Percy!"

The girl raced over, and I took a good look at her. She was like the angel I could barely remember. Either way, she was stunning.

"Percy, are you okay?" she asked. "Do you remember me?"

I hardly heard her. Her eyes and hair fascinated me. "Your hair," I said quietly, "it's beautiful. Like an angel's. It's yellow."

The girl smiled weakly. "My hair's yellow," she said. "And curly."

I tried to reach my hand up to touch it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but the effort made me groan and put my hand back down.

The girl knelt down by my bed and I could just touch her hair. It was soft like silk, and now I could see it wasn't yellow but gold. It was truly like an angel's. I could remember something similar to this from my faint memories.

"It's real," I whispered. "It's real." I looked up at her. "Your eyes are grey. I've never seen grey eyes before."

"People say their like clouds," the girl said softly. "They say their scary. But before you said that they were like the ocean, marbles full of the ocean, in my head. Yours are lovely, too," she added, and gently pushed back my black bangs. "They're the colour of the sea."

"What colour's the sea?" I mumbled. The girl smiled faintly.

"The sea is green," she said. "Green and blue. It changes depending on the sunlight. The sea can be turquoise, too. Yours are sea-green. Yours are lovely too."

"Yours are grey," I whispered. "I haven't seen grey."

"Grey is a rare colour," the girl said. "Not many people have it. I do, though. It's like not many people have your eyes. Yours are beautiful. They are sea-green. They go well with your dark hair, like you said mine go well with my yellow." She gently tugged her soft curls.

"Your hair is like an angel's," I said quietly. "It's not yellow... it's gold. Like the sun."

"You once said my eyes were like the moon and my hair was like the sun," the girl said.

"Did I know you before?" I asked. "I can't have known an angel like you. I would have remembered." I furrowed my brow. "But I do remember. I do. You have golden hair and grey eyes."

"You remember that?" the girl asked softly, taking my hand. "I remember that you have black hair and your beautiful sea-green eyes. They go all shiny whenever your interested, like you are now."

"My eyes are shiny and green?" I asked in astonishment.

"Just like the sea," promised the girl, nodding.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

The girl smiled weakly and tears glittered her cheeks. "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**A/N Like it? It's been bugging my mind for months and I'm so glad I wrote it down. Review please!**


End file.
